


Wardrobe Malfunction

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Indecent exposure, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: This is the last thing she needs to deal with...





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wardrobe malfunction" at comment_fic on livejournal

"I swear, Pepper, I had no idea that would happen! Why would I even want that to happen in front of the press?" 

Pepper closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. This was a PR disaster she just didn't need.

"Tony, what I don't understand is, why would you build your new suit with a plate covering that area that can just fall off so easily?"

"I needed something quickly removable so I can use the bathroom."

"Oh. That's actually... reasonable."

"Thank you."

"Wait. Didn't you say that every suit has a built-in system to 'clear urine'? I distinctly remember being kind of grossed out by that."

"Um..." 

"Tony! Why would you have a removable crotch-plate?!" she demanded. "The truth."

Tony threw up his hands in surrender. "In case I wanted to flash Rhodey, okay?"

"What!??"

"As a joke! That always cracked him up at MIT. We're kind of in the middle of a prank war, and I wanted to throw him off."

"So you just accidentally committed indecent exposure in front of dozens of reporters, because you wanted your suit to have the ability to SHOW YOUR DICK TO RHODEY?"

"Yeah! Like, imagine me and Rhodey, we're flying around and then BOOM. Mid-air dick. Hilarious, right?"

"Tony!"

"And I never intended to flash the press! That's just... a bonus?" Tony said hopefully.

Pepper stared at him. Then she grabbed the offending metal plate, which still wasn't properly fastened, off of his suit.

"Hey! That's my crotch!" Tony said.

"You'll get it back when you can use it responsibly!" Pepper said, and she walked out, a Tony-Stark-package-sized iron plate under her arm. 

"I feel like that was symbolic in ways that make me extremely uncomfortable..." Tony called after her.

She kept walking.


End file.
